Soul King (Bleach)
Summary The Soul King (霊王, Reiō) is the king of Soul Society, whose existence in Soul Society is as symbolic as it is absolute. The king resides in the Soul King Palacethat exists in a separate, special dimension in the very core of Soul Society, which is protected by the Royal Guard. The door to this dimension is opened via the Ōken. The Soul King's sole purpose is to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable. Without the Soul King, the balance is lost and everything that is linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World will fall apart. According to a conversation between Kisuke Urahara and Sōsuke Aizen the Soul King is detailed as both a "thing" and "it". Urahara details that without the Soul King's existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder. The Soul King is the "linchpin" and if that linchpin is lost, then the world would simply crumble away and that is the way of the world. The Soul King is not involved in governing Soul Society, having given the full control of its government to the Central 46 and thus being uninvolved with the day-to-day affairs of Soul Society. The Soul King is the father of Yhwach. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C '''likely '''2-C Name: Soul King, Reio Origin: Bleach Gender: ''' Male '''Age: At least 100,000,000 years old Classification: Reio, Devil, Messiah, Progenitor of Quincy, Shinigami, Fullbringer [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: '''At least Macrocosmic+ level likely '''Low Macroversal level (All of creation was in a state of ambiguity, there was neither life nor death; progression and regression. The Almighty split all of creation into the 3 current worlds and seperate life and death; Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and Human World.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable Mimihagi who could travel to the soul palace in mere seconds, while it took a regular Shiginami 7 days and current Ichigo 1 day.) Combat Speed: Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed: Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, '''Likely '''Macrocosmic+ level Stamina: High Range: Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Was stated to transcend everything within bleach), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 5; During that age, all of creation was in a state of ambiguity. There was neither life nor death; progression and regression flickered to and fro. Swaying and swaying slowly; this waning and waxing world waited for a hundred million years to cool down. Eventually, Hollows became a part of the circulation of souls. But before long, Hollows began devouring humans. And so, the circulation ceased. All those souls came together to form a gigantic Hollow, a Menos. The world became completely still. But you know, it's a strange thing. A new life came into being. As if the world itself naturally rejected it, he destroyed it and turned it into sands of reishi; thus, circulation began once again), Acausality (Type 2 and possibly 4; Neither is stagnation nor evolution and is between static and dynamic and is neither new or old), Paradoxical Existence (But the Tsunayashiro ancestor doubted even this non-resistance. Afraid of the Rei-o escaping from his seal by himself; he neither wanted the Rei-o to live nor did he want to kill him. Continuing this helix of contradictions, the Right Arm of 'stagnation' and the Left Arm of 'Progress' were torn off.), Soul Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness, Transmutation (But before long, Hollows began devouring humans. And so, the circulation ceased. All those souls came together to form a gigantic Hollow, a Menos. The world became completely still. But you know, it's a strange thing. A new life came into being. As if the world itself naturally rejected it, he destroyed it and turned it into sands of reishi; thus, circulation began once again.), Reality Warp, Invisibility, Intangible, Non-Physical Interaction, Stagnation Manipulation, Evolution Manipulation, Precognition (Could see from the far distant future, should be comparable to Yhwach and has seen all the events of the Quincy Blood War, has innumerable abilities like a Fullbringer, can destroy beings that are neither alive or death, Maintaining Existence, Contradictoray Abstract Existence (Type 2; Is the very source of Quincy power), should have all the powers and abilities that Gremmy, Mimihagi, Pernida, Gerard and Yhwach has due to them being a part of his being, Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Orihime couldn't bring back the Soul King even through her power to reject past events and causality and violate the divine law), Soul Manipulation, Precognition (Due to Mimihagi being a part of his being), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Evolution Manipulation, Stagnation Manipulation Standard Equipment: ' *'The Almighty: The Almighty is capable to see the far distant futures and events, capable of changing the futures and split all of creation into three worlds) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: '''Scans for cosmology Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Superhumans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Evolution Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Biological Users Category:Earth Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Male Characters